Te amo
by AbitofSugar
Summary: El imbécil de España tenía razón al decirle que seguro le había echado de menos. Pero, al primer cabezazo reía y le decía “Yo sí te he echado de menos Lovi” y le despeinaba cariñoso. Se desplomaba en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.


Bien. Antes que anda eto lo escribí por un concurso al que me metí en un foro~

Aparte que tenía ganas de escribirlo xD

Como el pagio no está permitido -y soy fan de las normas- (?) Añado mi nick en el foro: Antonio (????????????)

Y bueno, presentación...

Palabras: 958, sin contar el extra

Pareja: España (Antonio) x Italia del Sur (Lovino)

Título: "Te amo"

Notas: AMO el google Traductor ¡ahora te da la pronunciación en italiano! Hace poco no la daba, me tiré un par de horas traduciendo cosas para oírlas xD También amo a Toni con su canción "olé! La siesta de la Pasión" Creo que se llamba xD ¡Tan mono! Y Lovino tan tsundere~

* * *

"Te amo"

La hoja tembló un segundo en la rama del árbol y luego se soltó, girando en el viento antes de caer al suelo cuando el último soplo de brisa veraniega de ese día se extinguió en sus labios.

Romano miró la hoja en el suelo durante un tiempo indefinido para volver la mirada al cielo nocturno.

_Estúpido España _

Susurró su mente.

_Te odio. No te quiero volver a ver._

La luna se miraba en el espejo húmedo de una parte especialmente ancha del río Ebro y el vio de reojo su reflejo.

_Prometiste no dejarme nunca solo. ¡Déjame que te diga una cosa! ¡Me mentiste! Estoy solo, idiota. _

Y sin embargo se estaba mintiendo. Quería, no, no quería. Deseaba verlo.

Era un grandísimo idiota.

El imbécil de España tenía razón al decirle que seguro le había echado de menos. Pero, al primer cabezazo reía y le decía "Yo sí te he echado de menos Lovi" y le despeinaba cariñoso. Luego se desplomaba en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Y él se sentía mal por haberle abierto de nuevo las heridas.

Así que, con esfuerzo, lo alzaba del suelo y le curaba las heridas. Besando cada una de ellas cuando el español deliraba.

—¡Lovino!—Una voz lejana le devolvió de nuevo a la tierra. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. Era la única voz que podía tener ese deje alegre y pasional. Oh mierda…

Ese rizo que desafiaba a la ley de la gravedad se onduló un poquito más. Rezó por que el estúpido español amante de la siesta y los tomates no se diera cuenta.

—Estúpido. Estoy aquí —la voz más fría que pudo poner salió de su garganta.

—¡Anda Lovi! ¿Te rizaste el rizo? —Luego rió ante su pregunta —¡Que mono!

—Deja de hacer rimas tontas. Estúpido —Gruñó dándole un cabezazo. Él le acarició el pelo, con cuidado de no tocar ese rizo especial.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

_Como no, _pensó Lovino, _la preguntita del millón de euros. _

—¿Debería…? —Su voz se cortó en medio de la frase y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando el español le abrazó.

—Yo a ti sí. Mucho. —Sonrió y le besó la frente —No quiero volver a alejarme de ti nunca más.

—¡Estúpido! —Ya daba igual hablar con la voz cortada, saber que se le volvería a romper. Ya daba igual que Antonio se diera cuenta de que lloraba. Daba igual que se enterara de la razón— Me has dejado solo.

El español por una vez lo entendió. Sonrió y tomó al italiano en brazos para meterlo en la casa.

—¿Qué haces estúpido?

—Hace frío. Volvemos a casa. —Luego sonrió—Duerme conmigo Lovi~

El italiano se sonrojó.

—Estúpido. —Dijo, pero la calidez de Toni era algo a lo que no podía resistirse algunas veces. Y… realmente en el fondo deseaba… no, no quería dormir con el _bastard _aquel.

Era solo que… su cama estaba muy fría. Y El País donde nunca caía el Sol era cálido y podía caldear cualquier cosa.

_También a mí, _fue la pequeña confesión de su mente. _Oh Dio! _

Acababa de darse cuenta de que era cierto que los españoles tenían algo que enganchaba, por lo tanto, Antonio aún más.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y poco después se encontró tumbado en la enorme cama del español.

Vio como Antonio desaparecía en el baño para cambiarse y dejarle intimidad. Todo un detalle de su parte. Se sacó la ropa y se metió en la cama.

Para él no era extraño dormir desnudo, y agradecía que Antonio llevara unos pantalones para dormir y que su cama fuera tan grande.

Antonio sonrió al volver y meterse en la cama.

—Hola Lovi —Dijo abrazándolo, y regalándole un beso que de seguro sabía a licor de cereza.

Mierda… ese olor… él… ese olor tan dulce…

—Antonio —susurró levemente sonrojado. Mirando a la cama.— Mi fanno il vostro*

Se había armado de valor. De muchísimo valor para decirle esas palabras.

No podía creerse que el español fuera tan idiota como para no saber…

No, concluyó finalmente al ver al español sonreír. Era idiota.

Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

—No me toques. Me voy a dor…

Pero el castaño acalló sus palabras con un beso.

Sí, era licor de cereza. _Su_ español había estado bebiendo.

Y él también.

Así que no pudo evitar entreabrir la boca deseoso de más.

—Con mucho gusto —Y sus manos rozaron su pequeño rizo, haciendo que el italiano se estremeciera de placer.

¿A que mierdas venía…?

Ah, ya.

Como cada noche que Lovino cometía el error de hablarle en italiano, cuando estaba en su cama desnudo y los dos habían bebido -no lo suficiente para emborracharse- ninguno de los dos pudo -ni quiso- evitar entregarse a una noche en la que Lovino podía admitir que amaba al español. En la que el español dejaba de lado su tonta sonrisa y se entregaba con la misma pasión, e incluso más, con la que comía tomates.

En la que las palabras de amor susurradas al oído con voz grave y ronca por el deseo, eran unos pequeños afrodisíacos que animaban aún más la velada, dejando pequeños toques dulzones en ella.

En la que las marcas de amor llenaban sus cuerpos, algo de lo que el italiano se arrepentiría después.

En la que los dos cuerpos bailarían la misma melodía que solo ellos oían en ese momento, en sus corazón.

En la que ni siquiera la luna ni las estrellas eran más brillantes que el otro.

Y en la que las palabras "Te amo" cobraban sentido de golpe.

Una de esas noches en las que el sexo solo era una forma más -y no la única- de demostrar su amor.

* * *

*Mi fanno il vostro: Hazme tuyo.

**Las demás eran sencillas, así que no las traduzco.

Cosa a parte. Extra, por así decirlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lovino se despertó y como siempre el español le observaba sonriente.

—_Hei _Antonio... ¿Cómo sabías lo que te dije? — El español sonrió.

—¿Te vas a enfadar? —Como el otro negó prosiguió, alejandose un tanto de él — Ita-chan me da clases de italiano~ Fely me dijo que quizás tú me decías eso alguna vez y me lo explicó~

Lovinó le miró malhumorado

_Así que Fely te da clases de italiano... ¡Maldito traidor! _

El español sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

—Te amo, Lovino.

* * *

Y ahora, b u e n o , y a m e d e s p i d o . ¡ E s p e r o q u e l o p r ó x i m o s e a u n U K U S A !

¡Nos vemos si quereis seguir leyendo mis... tonterias ~


End file.
